guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mission overviews (Prophecies)
Introduction This is a list of all the Missions in the game, taking you through the Storyline, as well as some quests connecting the missions. A map of Tyria showing the sequence of the missions is available at the end of this article. Note: The game counts Ascension as a separate mission, thus there are 25 missions (See Titles). Non-Prophecies Campaign characters who come to Tyria begin the missions at Lion's Arch. Ascalon 1. The Great Northern Wall :Scout for the attacking Charr army. 2. Fort Ranik :Push back the invading Charr army and retake the Great Northern Wall. → Travel from Frontier Gate to Ruins of Surmia (Quest: Ruins of Surmia). 3. Ruins of Surmia :Rescue the soldiers taken prisoner by the Charr. 4. Nolani Academy :End the siege of the academy and assist Prince Rurik in saving the city of Rin. Northern Shiverpeak Mountains → Travel from Yak's Bend to Borlis Pass (Quests: The Road to Borlis Pass and The Way is Blocked). 5. Borlis Pass :Negotiate passage to Grooble's Gulch and shelter for the Ascalon refugees led by Prince Rurik. 6. The Frost Gate :End the siege of the Stone Summit, clear the pass for the Ascalon refugees and open the Frost Gate. → Travel from Beacon's Perch to Gates of Kryta (Quests: To Kryta: Refugees, To Kryta: The Ice Cave and To Kryta: Journey's End). Eastern Kryta 7. Gates of Kryta :Negotiate asylum and secure a safe place for the Ascalon refugees to settle in Kryta. → Travel from Lion's Arch to D'Alessio Seaboard (Quest: Report to the White Mantle). 8. D'Alessio Seaboard :Lend aid to the White Mantle in their fight against the undead. Protect Confessor Dorian. 9. Divinity Coast :Administer the Test of the Chosen and lead them to Loamhurst. Maguuma Jungle → Travel from Druid's Overlook to The Wilds (Quest: A Brother's Fury). 10. The Wilds :Hunt down the Shining Blade, and rescue the Chosen they have kidnapped. 11. Bloodstone Fen :Seek the truth about the White Mantle and what they are doing to the Chosen. → Travel from Quarrel Falls to Aurora Glade (Quests: White Mantle Wrath: Demagogue's Vanguard, Urgent Warning). 12. Aurora Glade :Escape the chasing White Mantle and gain access to the Henge of Denravi. → Travel from Henge of Denravi to Riverside Province (Quest: Passage Through The Dark River). Southern Kryta 13. Riverside Province :Steal the Scepter of Orr from the White Mantle. 14. Sanctum Cay :Deliver the Scepter of Orr to Vizier Khilbron and escape the White Mantle. Crystal Desert → Travel from the Amnoon Oasis to Augury Rock for Ascension (Quest: Sands Of Souls). The Ascension missions: :Note: The Ascension missions can be done in any order. :After each mission you will be returned to Augury Rock. :15. Dunes of Despair ::Help the Ghostly Hero reclaim his throne in the Temple of Ascension. :16. Thirsty River ::Annihilate 6 teams of Forgotten to prove yourself worthy of Ascension. :17. Elona Reach ::Gather the three Vision Crystals and bring them to the Ghostly Hero to focus the sight of the Gods of Tyria on you. 18. Augury Rock :Defeat your Doppelganger to achieve Ascension. 19. Dragon's Lair :Gain audience with the oracle dragon Glint by defeating her six facets. Southern Shiverpeak Mountains → Travel from Droknar's Forge to the Ice Caves of Sorrow (Quest: Seeking the Seer). 20. Ice Caves of Sorrow :Rescue Shining Blade leader Evennia from the White Mantle and the Mursaat. 21. Iron Mines of Moladune :Get your armor infused by a Seer, then kill the traitor Markis. 22. Thunderhead Keep :Win the fortress of Thunderhead Keep back from the Stone Summit, then defend it against the Mursaat siege. Ring of Fire Islands → Travel from Ember Light Camp to the Ring of Fire (Quest: Final Blow). 23. Ring of Fire :Get into Abaddon's Mouth, to gain access to the Door of Komalie. 24. Abaddon's Mouth :Open the Door of Komalie, which is supposed to hold behind it the only way to defeat the Mursaat. 25. Hell's Precipice :Defeat the Lich Lord and stop his army of Titans. Sequence of Missions image:MissionSequence.jpg Prophecies